No Limits For My Precious People
by WhatChuuKnowBoutMe
Summary: We know Sasuke's story. We know Naruto's story. Does anyone know Sakura's though? "It was a curse from the beginning, but I don't regret a thing... After all, this curse is what saved THEM"
1. Tragedy

**Okay guys, so here is the new more BETTER - hopefully- version of No Limits For Our Precious People xD Hope you guys enjoy it. Don't worry either not alot is gonna be changed, just a few stuff. I hope this one is good xD Can't wait to hear what you guys have to say.**

**Disclaimer- Don't own NARUTO- If I did then... Sakura would have a more heroic role in the anime. But hey, that's what Fanfiction is for, right?**

**OH... And BTW, this will be EXPECIALLY dedicated to sasusaku-EienAi AND Lady Rini AND Twisted Musalih who stuck with my story and reviewed practially EVERY chapter xP Hope you guys enjoy this!**

**~X~**

Flashes of Pink and Yellow passed through the tree's of Konoha's forest. The cool night air wipped through the pink and yellow tresses of the two silent and stealthy Shinobi. Cerulean and Emerald locked and a silent agreement was made. Gracefully leaping from branch to branch, Naruto and Sakura searched for a clearing to spend the night in before returning to their home village, Konohagakure.

As the two fellow ninja passed a river, they knew they were close to a clearing perfect for camp. After all, they did know this forest inside and out. Their pace slowed down as they marvelled at the beauty of the river. The moons light reflected of it's surface giving it an enchanting glow. The water remained serene and calm in the nights light breeze.

Picking up their pace, Naruto and Sakura soon landed in a clearing as they expected to. A sharp gasp was heard from Naruto as he took in the surroundings. A brief look of shock appeared in Sakura's Emerald orbs before they went back to being indifferent. Naruto glanced to his left to see Sakura's reaction and was dissapointed to see no emotion. Turning back to the area in front of them, Naruto took out a Kunai from his weapons pouch and Sakura soon followed suit.

The clearing they were planning to camp in for the night, was a complete disaster. A battle had obviously taken place there. Several tree's in the area were scorched, ashes everywhere and some still lingered in the air. Small craters littered the grounds in many different places. The area had clearly been expanded to more than what it was, tree's were not only burnt but torn from their roots laying all over the place. Many Shuriken and Kunai were scattered all over the battlefield, some stained with blood while others were coved in dirt.

Naruto stood firmly in a strong fighting stance, Kunai in each hand ready to defend himself and take action. His Cerulean eyes took in every detail of the grounds before him. His teeth gritted together and his normal Cerulean coloured orbs flashed to Red; The Kyuubi's eye's. Naruto's whisker marks on his cheek's became more prominent by the second. His teeth and claws slowly grew longer and sharp making them deadly with a mere single strike.

Although more of the Kyuubi's assets were becoming more noticable- No tails appeared from the rear of Naruto. Instead of the animalistic growl that would escape from his throat, the whole clearing remained quiet. No venomous chakra seeped through his pores mixing with his blood causing the Blonde to screech in agony. Naruto had full control over the Nine-Tails power, harnessing it as his own. A feat he had mastered with the help of Killer-Bee not long after 'that' incident.

Sakura's calculating Green eyes scanned the clearing for any sign of movement, a small noise coming from Naruto notified her of his actions. Her focus shifted to the Shinobi next to her as a small smile graced her pale lips. His whisker marks were getting darker and she knew he was inhancing his senses with the Kyuubi's power. She made the smile dissapear from her features before the said boy noticed it.

Sakura turned back to the mess in front of them never once letting her guard down. The grip on her Kunai tightened as she scanned the area once again. There was no sign of movement anywhere, everthing was eerily still. Sakura closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, the stench of blood heavily invaded her senses, the howl of the wind as it blew through the grass rang clear in her ears. She heard a faint rustle to her left and her eyes snapped open.

**~X~**

The winds soft breeze sent chills through his body as he leaned against a tree that was charred and burnt, his body was beaten and bloody. Several cuts were visible on the young man, some old while many others were new, leaking out generous amounts of blood. A large wound in particular stuck out from the rest, blood pooled around his battered figure tainting the lush green grass beneath him.

The young man's breathing was ragged and uneven. His vision began to blur and he knew that he didn't have long. As he felt his breathing become more difficult and shallow, his gaze lifted to the heavens. A smirk spread over his pale lips, a feeling of irony and sadness washed over him. He couldn't help but let a bitter chuckle escape his throat as he thought about the irony of everything.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could've sworn that he saw a flash of Pink and Yellow, he strained his bluring eye-sight to see clearly. A second later, two silouhettes landed soundlessly a few yards away from him. The young mans eyes widened as the two people who arrived were the two people he betrayed many years ago.

Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki

-Oh The Irony-

Poor, Poor- Sasuke Uchiha

**~X~**

Naruto aswell as Sakura heard the slight rustle of grass in the near distance. Both Ninja's head snapped to the side to see a lone figure leaning against a tree. Adjusting their sight to the darkness that consumed the sillouhette, both Shinobi's eyes widened as realisation struck them.

In a flash they were by Sasuke in a second, The said boy was on the brink of death barely breathing, his eyes focussed on the Pinkette and Kitsune, fighting the darkness that tried to consume him. Sakura and Naruto knelt on each side of of their Ex-Team Mate.

A look of pure horror entered Naruto's Cerulean orbs as he took in the sight of his fallen friend. Sasuke's pale abdomen had a large gash that went from his hip, all the way up to the area his heart would be. It was obviously a fatal hit, the Kitsune knew not even Tsunade could heal it. Tears started dripping down his whiskered cheeks as he knew what the outcome of this situation would be. His entire body shook as fear fulled his vains. A sob escaped his throat as it echoed through the silence of the night.

Naruto didn't know what to do, he felt helpless as he watched the Dark Haired Uchiha gasping for breathe, clinging on to any life left in him. The large wound that Sasuke sported was definantly un-healable. The Blonde was actually surprised that Sasuke was still alive; being that the wound was so close to his heart. Naruto knew Sasuke wasn't going to make it; and knew he couldn't help _but _to watch.

The whole time, Sakura's head was down. Her Pink bangs blew in the wind as she tried to supress all the emotions flowing from her usually dull eyes. Inwardly the Pinkette cursed herself for letting her emotions overwhelm her. Her nails dug into the flesh of her skin as she balled her tiny hands into fist.

A sob echoed throughout the forest and she didn't dare look up at the sobbing boy accross from her. Her brows furrowed in frustration as Naruto's tears hitting the soft ground below, fulled her sensitive ears.

Drip- Drip- Drip

Rage coursed through her blood as she felt the familiar feeling of water running down her pale cheeks. A single teardrop escaped her Emerald eyes rolling further and further down the side of her face. A slight metalic taste tingled her taste buds and she just realised how hard she was biting her tongue. However she didn't stop the actions of her teethe, and the metalic taste in her mouth became more evident.

Naruto's quiet sobs kept drilling through her heart. She could just imagine how much his Cerulean eyes shone with much sadness and pain. How much sorrow and fear he must be feeling to lose someone he cared about again.

Drip- Drip- Drip

Blood poored down her palms, her eyes were clenched painfully together; Trying hard to supress the murmers coming from her Blonde Haired Bestfriend. A slight shift in the wind indicated the dying Uchiha's movements. Naruto's cries seemed to have calmed down a bit, but not decided to open her eyes for the first time and peer pass the curtain of her Pink hair to Sasuke and Naruto- She wish she hadn't.

She couldn't help but let one of her own sobs escape her lips at the sight of the dying male, and another tear slid down her pale cheek. For the first time in Sakura and Naruto's life, they saw Sasuke smiling at them sadly. Acceptance was written in is dark eyes as he continued to stare at them. She couldn't take seeing him in the condition he was in, mixed with the sounds of Narutos's tears, so she merely glared at the ground.

Sasuke's breathing started getting shallower and shallower. Everytime he took a breath, his lungs would ache more and more. Blood kept pouring through the large gash on his abdomen. It took everything he had to keep his eyes open, just to revel in the presence of the two people he thought about since...

He shifted his head to look at the people he left behind, for revenge.

Tears were still streaming down Naruto's cheeks and Sasuke couldn't help but wonder WHY? He was a missing nin- A traitor to his friends and comrades- Someone who betrayed them years ago for power so he could get his revenge- So Sasuke stared at the Blonde Haired Kitsune and kept musing over why he would cry over his death. To Sasuke it didn't make sense.

After a moment of taking in the sight of The Kyuubi Container, his Obsidian orbs shifted to his left to the girl who would fawn all over him in their Genin days, her Pink bangs shaded her face from is view. A pang in his chest erupted in him, yet it was not caused by any wound or injury. His eyes softened briefly and he couldn't stop himself from reaching out and tilting her her head so she could face him.

Emerald and Onyx clashed

For a brief second he saw her eyes flash in pain- For a brief second he saw her eyes flash with hurt- For a brief second he saw her eyes flash with sorrow- For a brief second he saw her eyes flash with anger and betryal, and for a brief second before her Green orbs return to their lifeless and dull form, Her eyes flashed with something he yerned to see since he left Konoha... Her affection.

And it was directed towards him...

It was enough to make him give her one of his rare smiles. It wasn't sad or sadistic, but genuine; From his heart- And only for her.

When she snatched her face out of his weak grip, his chest tightened and overwhelming pain consumed him, it was unlike the wound embeded in his abdomen; No, the pain of the fatal blow had become numb minutes before they arrived. This pain was directed at his heart...

It was breaking...

However, his smile remained in place, perhaps a bit sadder than before, because now he knew- He knew there was nothing to live for; So he could leave this world in peace..

He truly hoped, that in the few seconds that their eyes met -Emerald and Onyx- she recieved his message he was trying to tell her, that he didn't have the strength to say...

As the Ex-Avenger of the Uchiha clan closed his eyes- giving in to the darkness that fought for control, an inexplicable amount of light forced its way passed his eyelids...

Then everything went black.

...

..._I'm Sorry_...

**~X~**

**Soooo, how did you all like it? Was it better? Did it suck? So tell me what you think and if I made the right choice to Re-Write this. For those of you who have alreaady read this... **

**PLOT SPOLER ALERT (To Any New Readers.)**

**You already know that Sasuke doesn't die. Maybe he was close to death, but he lives. The mystery in this for you guys is: How? How did he live when he was basically almost dead? THIS is also what I was talking about when I said there were gonna be a FEW little plot changes added in this more updated one. It won't be that BIG though. My main idea for this story is still the same.**

**I want to thank you guys for reading my fic. I aint that good of a writer so your feedback is always appreciated xP**

**A BIG Thank you also to my BETA reader (xXAsuka-chanXx) She is totally AWESOME and a huge help too xD Special thanks to the sentence idea she gave me for the end. It helped alot to make this flow more smoothely x) And her tips were great, those helped alot too. So THANKS for being positive on my work and for your constructive critism xD**

**ALSO...**

**THANKS to sasusaku-EienAi AND Lady Rini for replying to my Authors Note. I'm glad you guys will keep reading my story xD Hope you guys liked it. **


	2. Angst

**So sorry for the wait! Seriously, I REALLY am! I KNOW it's been... Long- But I still hope you guys are interested in my story. This chapter would have been up WAY sooner, infact maybe a few weeks earlier BUT my internet bustted and it just got more complicated from there on.. This chapter is the LONGEST chapter I've written actually and I hope it makes up a little for the time gone. Also hope you guys enjoy it.**

**WARNING- Just so you all (Hopefully) Don't get confused- Where Sakura's POV starts it would be the same as the beginning BUT not... Hope this makes sense! What I mean is that it would be similar to the main POV of the story but in Sakura's POV and how she felt. I think you will all get what I mean when you read it xD**

**-If you're confused by the end of the chapter, PLEASE ask me any of your questions**

**Enjoy**

**~X~**

Everything seemed to freeze in time itself. The pale lifeless body of the self proclaimed avenger lay helpless in the darkness of the night. When his eyes fluttered closed for the last time that's... that's when everything froze. The Blonde haired shinobi's sobs subsided. Everything simply stopped all together.

Sensing a change in the atmosphere, the pink haired kunoichi's face slowly tilted upwards. Almost as if they were afraid of what they could see- even though she knew it was inevitable. She continued to leave the safety of the pink tresses shading her view from the real world and looked up to see a sight that would forever be embedded in her memory. Forever added to the many nights of endless nightmares.

Slowly, she lifted her hand and placed her forefinger and middle against the pale boys neck. Checking for a pulse, she pulled her hand away.

There was none.

Even though her face was indifferent to the situation, on the inside she felt so many emotions overflowing. With everything she had, she fought to keep herself from crying. She did everything to keep herself from falling apart.

On the opposite side from Sakura. She watched as Naruto sat frozen, everything she was feeling inside was displayed clearly in the depths of his Cerulean orbs. Their eyes connected and to her surprise anger flashed through them,only to disappear as quickly as it had come. He bowed his head breaking any eye contact they held.

"Why...Why...? _Why_!" Naruto's fist pounded into the already battered earth. The moonlight shone down on the three figures illuminating a serene and beautiful aura around them. It was so fulled with sorrow and anguish. Of raging fury from one to calm mourning from the other. A truly sad yet beautiful sight to the skies. Everything was eerily still, the wind slowing down to mere whispers. The chill from the night air tickling the skin of both shinobi. And as expected, both were unaffected by it.

_'Why? After so long of not seeing him... Why did our time together after so long have to be taken away from us... We haven't seen him in years.. Even though we were fighting on opposite sides, he was still so precious to me...' _

The Blonde Kitsune's thoughts started. _'I feel so hopeless... Sasuke... Sakura-chan... Sakura-chan... I feel like I lost you already... Before this... You're different, and it hurts me inside... You... We lost Sasuke.. So why aren't you showing any emotion... You've become a monster...' _

He glanced at Sakura from the corner of his eye and couldn't help but lose it. His head snapped up and a glare full of menace was directed toward Sakura. To say she was shocked was an understatement. She had seen Naruto like this before... but never directed towards her. It was the same look he would give an enemy who had dared hurt one of his precious people. It was never a look she thought possible for him to direct towards...Her.

Yet again her face remained detached- unaffected. It seemed that The kyuubi vessal's anger only raised. Sakura had the urge to back down from his stare. She didn't understand why he was so angry at her.

'Why? Why is he looking at me like I was the one who killed him?'

Hurt started building in her as she stared back at her best friend. Then as the confusion slowly slipped away, she spoke.

"Naruto... There... There was nothing we- _I_ could do to save him-" Her sentence was cut short as she saw his glare decrease. Anger was no longer shown in his eyes. Instead he continued to stare at her with a sad look that made her flinch inwardly. He looked at her with pity. Something that she loathed more than being called _weak_.

"Sakura-chan..." He smiled at her. However it was a broken one; Fulled with pain and sadness. Maybe even... Longing. She was his bestfriend. Although, for a while now... He's felt that lately, even though she was still alive. The Sakura-chan- His Sakura-chan - Dissapeared. And all that was left was this empty shell of what she used to be.

He could say that this sudden change in behavior was due to the war that had broken out with Madara and Konoha. But somewhere deep inside his heart, he knew that there was more to it. He wanted to be there for her. But how? How could he help her when she was like..Like _this_.

Finally after a long pause he spoke with such gentleness that would leave you to believe he hadn't been outraged merely minutes ago. "Sakura-chan... Why?" He asked her. His question confused her a bit before answering. "His wound was fatal-" she stopped short of completing her sentence. But he shook his head from side to side.

"I meant... _Why_? Why aren't you so much as shedding one tear? Someone close to us just died..." His voice cracked a little at this. The look in his eyes were so intense. It was as if they were looking deep into her very soul, searching for any light in the darkness. His gaze never wavered from her own and hers from his. Their eye contact was so tense.

Sakura had the urge to retaliate to his words. However she chose to keep her mouth closed and waited for him to finish. Naruto's cheeks were lined with tear stains and fresh ones were on the verge of being released from his beautiful blue eyes.

"Why are you like this? Why do you choose to push everyone away? Why do you push _me_ away? Why? Why don't you show how you feel?" Sakura just sat there quietly. Her eyes void of emotion as she took in everything Naruto had to say.

"And yet I know you want to cry Sakura-chan..." She couldn't take it. She couldn't take looking at him anymore. She was afraid. Afraid of what he might see if he kept looking into her eyes as if they were the door to her soul. She wouldn't allow him to. So she turned away

"Sakura-chan... Look at him.." It was not a command but a soft plea. She wouldn't listen to him though and stayed still. "Look at him Sakura... And tell me what you see.." But still she wouldn't.

"Damnit Sakura! Look at him! Look at Sasuke! Then look me in the eye and tell me you feel no remorse! Tell me you feel no sadness! Tell me..." Naruto's voice cracked as he trailed off. He tried to choke back the sobs that were forcing their way out. His broad shoulders started to shake and fresh tears started to once again hit the blood stained ground beneath him. Once again the noise making it's way to Sakura's sensitive ears.

Drip- Drip- Drip- Drip

"Tell me that you feel _nothing_..." It was barely a whisper but he knew that she heard every word clearly.

"I feel no remorse..." Naruto's breathe hitched. The coldness in her voice evident to his senses. His head whipped up to stare disbelievingly at the Kunoichi accross from him. "I feel no sadness..." His chest tightened as he stared at her... Although, it was not from her words but... "I feel nothing." Because she said all this..

-Without looking at him.

_'No... Not a monster... A Shinobi...'_

**~Flashback~ **

_"Naruto... I'm sure you know that a Ninja must never show emotions right?"_

_"Hai Baa-chan... But I just don't think that, that's right..."_

_"... This doesn't mean they don't feel anything... "_

_"I know that... Baa-chan... Why are you talking to me about this all of a sudden?"_

_"... It's just something you need to remember... For the future."_

**~End Flashback~**

_'Was that a warning? Baa-chan told me that around the same time things started changing with Sakura-chan...'_

**Sakura P.O.V**

So many questions are running through my head and I just want to move- To do _something_...

Hearing the sounds of Naruto's tears is tearing me apart. My chest is aching and I can't handle it. How did everything turn out like this? We were meant to have stopped to rest then head back to Konoha as soon as the Sun rose. So how did everything turn out like this? How did a simple trip back to Konoha lead to... this...?

How did things turn out the way they have? Leading us to a dying Shinobi, who just so happens to be our Ex _Comrade_, our Ex _Teammate_, our Ex _Friend_...

_Ex-_ The most prominent word running through my head

Having my inner self whispering to me didn't help either. She always was and has always been apart of me; saying what I really felt and helping me out in situations where it was needed. She's been there through everything.

Even after all these years, no one knows about the secret of my inner self. If anyone was to find out, it would be sure to cause trouble. Especially with the war that has been going on, it could put Konoha as the main target point of every nation.

I feel a tug at my chest as the atmosphere around me changed. Everything- everything is too quiet. And I fear my suspicions to be true.

The wind slowed down to soft, gentle touches on my skin. Naruto's sobs seemed to have stopped; Completely. Everything was quiet and peaceful... Serene. That's when I knew- Sasuke was gone

.My thoughts were confirmed when in front of me, I saw that his eyes were no longer open. I had to hold back a choke as I checked for a pulse- For any sign of life left.. There was of course, none.

It was at that moment that the feelings I had been trying to suppress all came flooding back. I made sure to keep my face blank and calm. However I couldn't appease the pain that I felt in my chest. Or the conflicted emotions that all flooded me at once. The feeling of Sadness, Pain, Anger... Guilt?

_**'You were too slow...'**_

All of a sudden time seemed to have sped up when my own eyes met Naruto's I couldn't believe his expression; Anger. "Why... Why...? _Why_?" I inwardly flinched from the volume of his voice. He reminded me of the Kyuubi in rage. All of a sudden his eyes once again met mine. My heart dropped.

_**'Look at all this pain and suffering...'**_

His entire aura radiated danger. His glare was fierce that right then and there, I almost let the tears that had been threatening to fall, spill. Not because his stare scared me, but because he has never looked at me that way before. I remained silent and surprisingly, I stayed calm and collected... On the outside. I remeber the last time I had seen him like that. It was when Kisame was fighting Lee and I had jumped in to take the hit that would have taken Lee's life.

_**'The same way he looks at a enemy...'**_

That was the last time I saw such a look in his eyes.

_**'The same way he looks when you hurt someone precious to him...'**_

Realization struck me as I opened my mouth to speak "Naruto... there... there was nothing we-_ I _could do to save him-" I stopped short of what I was going to say. He's not glaring at me anymore. Instead he's looking at me with sadness and... pity. My inner was still whispering in the back of my mind. Reminding me of my failure..

_**'Lies... Liar Saku-chan... You could have...'**_

I felt a tremendous strain tug my heart at my inner's words but I pushed it aside. I couldn't think about it. The decision was already made. The life of a Shinobi was hard...sacrifices were meant to be made...

_**'But you wanted to save him...'**_

I saw that Naruto had a distant and clouded look in his eyes. He seemed deep in thought. From the corner of my eye, I looked at the figure that leaned upright against the tree. I wanted so bad to cry at the anguish of it all. But I didn't and turned back to my best friend across from me.

The Shinobi life truly is a cruel.

"Sakura-chan..." He smiled at me. But I could tell it was different. Not the ones he would usually give. I can see the longing in them with everything else. I was confused. What could he have possibly been thinking of to make him feel like that?

_**'He wants the old you back...'**_

_'You know that can't happen'_

This time I had answered my Inner back. I felt it was right to remind her. I didn't get a reply back but I never expected one.

"Sakura-chan... Why?" -Could this boy get anymore cryptic? But nevertheless, I answered him as best as I could. "His wound was fatal-" And once again that same voice whispered in my mind. As I continued to ignore it.

_**'You could of saved him...'**_

Naruto was shaking his head. I had obviously misunderstood his question. "I meant... Why? Why aren't you so much as shedding one tear? Someone close to us has just died..." The gaze in his eyes darkened as our eyes stayed glued to eachother. I inwardly chuckled at the reality of things. He probably thinks of me as nothing more than a monster, something inhuman. Someone who isn't who he knows.

_**'Do you like seeing him like this...'**_

I silently ground my teeth together as I saw his beautiful blue eyes swell up with more tears. It hurt me deeply to have to see him that way. I can see his pain, his pent up frustration he's been holding against me these last couple of months, and honestly, I don't blame him. But I do blame myself for being the cause of it.

I want to cry. I feel like I can't breathe; like my lungs are being constricted by some invisible force. "Why are you like this? Why do you choose to push everyone away? Why do you push _me_ away? Why? Why don't you show how you feel?" The weight in my chest started getting heavier and heavier by each word he said. I wanted to laugh at the situation. He really _does_ thinks I'm a monster. A monster who cares for nothing, who loves nothing... Who _feels_ nothing..

His next words really hit me and I couldn't face him anymore. "And yet I know you want to cry Sakura-chan..." He said it with such gentleness. So much care all placed into that one sentence. I feared that if he kept staring into my eyes that he would see something that I can't allow him to see. I didn't want to..

_**'Pain... Secrets... Loss... Saku-chan...?'**_

"Sakura-chan..." He spoke in that same gentle tone. I still kept my head turned to the ground.

"Look at him.."

No...

"Look at him Sakura..." He paused for a brief second..."And tell me what you see.."

No...

He snapped- And I found myself wanting to cringe away from him.. From-

"Damnit Sakura! Look at him! Look at Sasuke! Then look me in the eye and tell me you feel no remorse! Tell me you feel no sadness! Tell me..."

-Everything. From Sasuke. From life...

"Tell me that you feel _nothing_..." He didn't look at me. The sounds of his tears hitting the soft soil were like stabs against my heart. His voice was soft and quiet; Almost begging, telling me that I'm still the same Sakura he knew.

I have to say this- I have to...

"I feel no remorse..." I made sure my voice was harsh. Enough for him to give up on me. My gaze was still on the muddy ground below. I heard him take a sharp intake of breathe. And again, my Inner self began whispering.

_**'Lies...'**_

"I feel no sadness..." I felt a shiver go up my spine. The sound of my own voice shocked me a little. Perhaps even scared me. I know he was probably staring at me with betrayal, in his eyes, Pain- Anger- Grief...

_**'All lies...'**_

"I feel nothing" I stated. I waited for him to say something- Anything. Scream at me, Shout at me, Curse me. -Anything. Though, just the thought of Naruto doing such things to me really tugged at my chest. Adding even more to everything I concealed.

_**'This is what you want, isn't it?'**_ My inner thoughts asked, a hint of bitterness discreetly hidden in her tone. They were beginning to get to me but I ignored the feeling.

When nothing happened I looked up and almost jumped from shock. How? How? Mere inches from my face was Naruto. He was slouched down and was staring at me with such intensity. But what surprised me the most was what happened next;

He hugged me...

"I'm here for you Sakura-chan... Always and forever." He did it- He broke through...

_**'Cry Saku-chan...' **_Inner spoke quietly. I couldn't ignore her anymore.

"Cry Sakura-chan..." And I did. He held me tighter and I grabbed the collar of his coat bringing him closer to me. His body heat radiated of him in waves. I felt safe and protected. I always did with Naruto- Always Naruto.

I cried and let everything that had built up in me go. I felt my shoulder become wet and I looked up in shock to see Naruto trying to hold back his tears. I pulled him even closer and held him to me "Cry, Naruto" I whispered in his ear "Cry... With me,"

I held him in my arms. And I in his.

I showed him everything I had been keeping dorment. I cried for everything that had happened- Has happened. Everything that has happened in the past. A dark past that I will never escape. My past I can never forget fulled with many secrets.- I cried for the present- The loss of a man very important in both of our lives. The grief of losing someone precious. -And finally; I cried for what was to come.- The future. I held Naruto in a tight embrace, never wanting to let go. Just this once...

For Naruto- only Naruto

I finally looked to my side one more time; After all my efforts of avoiding. My eyes scrunched up in pain and I let a heart wrenching cry escape. I felt Naruto's arms tighten around me. I stared at Sasuke's pale face and reached out to touch him. The tips of my fingers grazed over his cold skin. After what seemed like hours that had past yet were merely minutes.

My hand shook as I remebered the way he looked at me. I got his message clearly.-**I'm Sorry**- I wanted to scream at him, hit him, lash out. Tell him I knew everything. The sacrifice he made. The danger he's been in. What he's done... For Konoha-

_'So no... No Sasuke... _I'm _sorry'_

I felt self loathing building up in my body. Maybe I could've saved him. I should've saved him but my foolish emotions once again got im my way. It felt like my body couldn't move -Frozen. My emotions stopped me from doing anything.

_**'Saku-chan...'**_

It's my fault that he's dead.

_**'Saku-chan...'**_

I wasn't strong enough

_**'Saku-chan...'**_

Weak.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt a slight tug on my shoulder. I looked back to my side and realised that I was still in Naruto's embrace. I couldn't stand seeing him like this...

But.. it was a mistake to open up so freely. Even if it was just infront of Naruto. I mentally cursed myself for my own stupidity. I had to do this I reminded myself. I knew what I would do next would break him. -But...

Naruto...

In the end it will be easier-

It's for the best,

I pushed everything aside and easily regained my composure. Over the years, I've learnt how to keep the tears away from the eyes of others until I was in the safety of my own private solitude. I pushed him away gently and immediately missed the warmth of his comfort. "Sakura-chan?" I could hear the confusion in his voice. I dared not face him. "Let me go Naruto.." Surprisingly he did. I kept my head faced down knowing the pain I would see in his eyes. I loved him too much and was a coward to meet his eyes.

Naruto...

In the end it will be easier-

-For you to hate me.

"Okay then Sakura-chan..." His voice quiet, barely above a whisper. I almost gasped when he grabbed me by the shoulder. His other hand tilted my face up slowly and our eyes met. His face as I thought had tear marks and more of the salty substence freely sliding from his eyes. "But I'm not going to give up! I meant it... I'll _always_ be there for you. Always and forever..." He smiled that goofy grin of his and I felt the lump return to my throat. The stinging in my eyes and the ache in my chest..

Everything was silent and unmoving. Once again tonight, I feel like time has stopped and frozen. No sound is made. Not even Naruto even though I know that his eyes were still tainted in tears. I was shocked to still feel my own cascading silently down my face. Inwardly I couldn't help but chuckle; It seems like I couldn't control my tears.- Or maybe it's because they were for Naruto... And Sasuke.

_'Sasuke... Naruto...I'm so sorry'_

_**'It's not too late...'**_

_'What are you talking about?'_

_**'You actually responded?' **_The sarcasm in her voice was starting to piss me off but that instantly disappeared with what she said next

_**'It's not too late to save Sasuke...'**_She paused for a second, however I remained waiting patiently for her to continue. In the center of my gut, I had a feeling I knew what she was talking about and I must admit, that when I first saw Sasuke in the condition he was in, the idea did cross my mind- But yet, emotions slowed down my judgment and I had frozen.

_**'You could use **_**that **_**technique... But...' **_

_**'**__-The risk is higher now if I did use... _That_ technique...' _I cut her off, finishing her sentence.

_**'... '**_

_'... '_

_**' Hai, the risk is far greater..'**_

_'I know...But... But, I don't care' _I looked to Naruto and saw his grief stricken eyes glued to Sasuke never leaving his form. My insides surged with new determination and my resolve was set.

_'That jutsu WILL work- It will... I'll bring Sasuke back to life...'_

**~X~**

**WELL? Okay then, there it was! Really hope you guys enjoyed it. Once again, SORRY for the lateness! And I hope the length sort of made up for it. I'm really hoping that it wasn't confusing the part where it changed into Sakura's POV.**

**Thank you to the reviews I recieved! I'm glad that you guys liked this version of the original better. I hope this continues for this chapter. And to one review in particular**

**-This isn't a One-Shot, so that was probably why you found it 'Boring' And next time, when you review (If you do- But whatever) Why don't you give me some of your Oh-So-Creative-Interesting idea's huh? Seriously, it actually isn't that easy writing a fic where ALOT of other people are gonna read it. So don't just review and say "Is that all? It was boring" crap (Or something like that- Fanfiction seems to be down for some reason and I cant exactly see what your review said EXACTLY). Give some pointers on what you found boring and I will try and make the next chapter better for everyone to enjoy more. This also reminds me of a few stuff..**

**To EVERYONE-**

**First- If you have any idea's that you want added into the fic then just tell me xD (IF you want to Of course!) I'll see what I can do. I have a fair idea where this could be going and some of you guys know too since some, maybe even most of you had read the ORIGINAL version of this fic. Yeah, it's basically the same but anyway, dont hesitate to tell me your ideas!**

**Second- IF you are gonna write a negative review, I really don't mind. But PLEASE type down your reasons too, so I can improve and make the next chapter better for you guys. And the next chapter probably won't improve if you JUST say "It was boring" Seriously? Say WHY it was boring or which PART was boring and I'll take out all that useless crap UNLESS it is needed.**

**Third- Since Fanfiction DOES seem to be down and I can't get on it (I'm typing this on my Laptops 'WordPad' xP) I don't know the names of who reviewed but I want to let you guys know that I really am thankful. I also want to thank all of you who added this to your favourites list and alerts list! You guys are GREAT!**

**Anyone need some answers to your questions then ASK me okay? I'm not harsh... Seriously! Okay, well Hate it? Like it? **_**Love **_**it? Then you all know what to do. So...**

**Don't do a TAP then BACK**

**REVIEW... Ahem, please!**


	3. Mystery

_xxX. It was a curse from the beginning, but I don't regret a thing. Xxx_

.

.

.

She made up her mind to do what needed be done.

"We . . . we should take him back home, back to Konoha . . ." Naruto whispered sighing as he inhaled an unstable breath, tearing his gaze away from Sasuke's bruised and broken state. It sickened him to see blood covering everything.

His eyes stung as he remembered the feeling of first seeing Sasuke so mangled and torn. He remembered seeing his eyes fade. He was— He was his. . .

What is he?

What _was_ he?

Best friend?

Comrade?

_Enemy_?

In the end, what were they to each other?

Yeah, all three of them had their ups and -definitely their downs, but they all shared a connection right? A bond?

It was all too much to take in at once for the blonde.

"Naruto," Sakura tried getting his attention, albeit hesitantly, "I can... still save him." She spoke quietly, almost in a whisper that Naruto couldn't hear.

_Almost_ that is.

Naruto's head turned to her, "Huh?" He couldn't give a proper response not being able to speak. He wasn't even sure if his hearing was correct or if his mind was playing cruel tricks on him.

". . . Sasuke . . . I- Well, I can still heal him— I mean, it's not too late to save him. . ." She left her sentence hanging in the air eerily between the two of them. He stared with brows furrowed and a tinge of pain evident in his crystal-like eyes.

"But . . . How? He's gone! Dead! It would be im—impossible," Voice cracking slightly, "... Impossible— Is this a joke Sakura? How could you say-" He snapped at her.

"Do you think I would joke about this?" She cut him off in solemn clarity sending a chill up Naruto's spine for several reasons. There was no sort of sick amusement in her words or voice. She was dead serious.

No pun intended.

"Not this." She spoke softly as her eyes focussed on the damp ground, confirming that; No, she wasn't joking at all.

Naruto's heart beat skipped in new found hope. He looked back at the pale form of his teammate, wide eyed. Bringing the dead back? It brings back so many unwanted memories of Kabuto's repulsive actions of bringing-

Wait.

He whipped his head back to stare bewildered at Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, you don't mean Edo-tensei right!" Naruto asked sceptically, choking on his own saliva as he spoke.

"No." She spoke slowly between clenched teeth, "I would never, _ever_, use such an immoral technique. Such techniques... _Disgust _me, do you understand me?" She spat.

Taken aback by her harsh tone, Naruto nodded his head slowly. He, however was relieved that she wasn't going to perform such a vile jutsu. Although, her usual calm demeanour was all of a sudden gone, even if it were for a mere moment. And for some reason, that gave him another hope to another problem.

"Hai. . . Gomen Sakura-chan but. . ." He bowed his head. Even though he was so relieved that there was still a chance for Sasuke, Naruto still couldn't help but doubt.

But this was Sakura- _His_ Sakura-chan- And even though things may have changed between them, she was still his everything. His best friend and sister put together.

They had always been there for each other and fought together side by side through all their hardships that they've faced.

They always had each other's backs in this wretched war, even when she did become distant and change.

She would always be there for him- He knew. And just like she, so would he.

Forever and always after all, wasn't it?

Naruto knew if anyone could do this, it would be Sakura. Not even Tsunade herself could outdo her prized pupil anymore.

Sakura frowned before shuffling a bit, as if reading his doubtful thoughts.

"Here," She nodded her head to Sasuke's lifeless body, snapping Naruto out of his thoughts. Once again that night, she placed her pointer and forefinger against the Uchiha's nonexistent pulse, "Feel." she motioned for Naruto to put his own fingers against the Uchiha's pale neck.

Sakura's eyes watched Naruto as he hesitantly reached up to feel for what she was talking about. Her eyes saddened a little, but she pushed it aside.

It would only take her a _split_ second-

"What? H. . . His pulse? He has a pulse?"

-To make the correct hand seals for a _genjutsu_.

She breathed in a shaky breath and nodded her head when he looked up at her with so much joy and relief.

"He has a pulse!" The Jinchuuriki boy yelled at the top of his lungs eyes now shining in awe and exhilaration.

"But I thought-," He looked back at Sasuke briefly before shaking his head, smiling a goofy smile, "Unbelievable. . . Sakura! He's still alive!" He immediately got up and engulfed Sakura in a hug. She could feel him shaking uncontrollably and hear his jagged breathes as he panted against her neck heavily. Once again she heard his quiet sobs racking throughout his body; Yet, this time it was out of sheer happiness.

Naruto knew if anyone could do the impossible, it would be Sakura.

This was Sakura, and whenever it was him and her— The two of them- He felt like, as long as she was there, — There with him, then he could do the impossible too.

This was his Sakura-chan.

Taking a moment, Sakura swallowed and took in another deep breath before speaking, "Yeah, his pulse is faint. . . But it's still there." She whispered feeling disgusted with herself for what she was doing.

"He's alive. . ." Naruto whispered when darkness overtook his vision.

She tried to justify such deceit, saying to herself that it would be okay, because she _will _revive Sasuke but for Naruto's sake, it's best for him not to know _how._

"I'm so sorry, Naruto. . ." Sakura whispered into his wild blonde hair before settling him down on the side.

Releasing the genjutsu, Sakura then moved swiftly in front of Sasuke and knelt down next to his lifeless form and frowned. Closing her eyes, all she saw was darkness.

'_Inner?' _Almost immediately, out of nowhere another version of herself appeared in her line of vision.

_**'Hai, are you sure about this Sakura? . **__**.**__** . Y**__**'**__**know we won't be able to-'**_

_'I know. __.__ . But I'm positive about this Inner. __.__ . I__.__.__ . Can't just let him die. Naruto. . . For Naruto, it's the least I could do. . . And. . .Sasuke doesn't deserve this, not without getting the chance to clear everything. __.__ .' _Sakura spoke.

'_**Sakura. . .' **_

'_Hmph, and there's no way in hell am I letting this bastard get off so easy.' _The pinkette scoffed, _'__No way in hell is he gonna have a good time being dead.' _Inner Sakura looked at her counterpart in bemusement, before cracking up at Sakura's antics.

_**'Okay, then let's do this!' **_Inners fist visibly tightened as she held a fierce look on her face with a smirk.

'_Okay, Inner I need you to put up a barrier wall around me first— I know it won't do much but it'll buy a little time,' _She automatically added, knowing that Inner was going to ask. In reply she received a firm nod._ '__.__.__.__ This probably won't be easy, you know that right?'_

Her Inner nodded in response as she started to build up a barrier, her arms stretched out as a sort of veil started forming around Sakura's body on the outside of her mind where they were in the middle of the forest.

Sakura's eyes were closed (both outside and now inside of her mind) as she felt the flow of the barrier Inner was making slowly overwhelm her being.

'_Good. Now take a step back. . .'_Inner immediately followed what Sakura told her to do.

Sakura opened her eyes and looked at her Inner, a small smile she hadn't been able to produce for a while softly graced her tired features.

'_Sorry Inner. . . But I'll take the rest from here.' _As she finished, a slight brush of forceful air pushed Inner back a little and a clear glow appeared. Inner's eyes widened as she went to rush towards Sakura but as she suspected would happen— was forced back by some sort of invisible energy.

'_**What? But-'**_

Sakura let out a deep breath, '_Listen. I know I won't be able to hold up that barrier on you for long— this jutsu calls for too much but no matter what, okay? I want you to leave me— Don't interrupt me,' _She sent Inner a hard look, but after seeing the pleading in her Inners eyes, Sakura's own softened slightly_, '. __.__ . I want you to let me complete this jutsu no matter what- Even if I scream in pain, or even. __.__ . if I beg for the pain to stop— you will do nothing, do you understand me Inner?'_

''_**No I don't understand! How could I- How.**__** . . ' **_

'_I'm so sorry Inner,' _Sakura looked at her and her tired eyes showed sadness knowing what she was about to ask would be completely selfish, '_But only you can do it . . .__' _By now, Sakura had averted her eyes to the endless "sky" as she heard her Inner gasp, ' _If —If worst comes to worst, . . . Then please. . .' _Inner's eyes widened as her eyes started to sting from moisture, understanding Sakura's silent plea.

'_**W-wait. . . Wait, Sakura**_**!' **

Sakura had already finished the hand seals and in a flash, Sakura was gone.

'_**Sa. . . Sakura!'**_

.

.

.

_Xxx After all, this curse is what saved __**them**__. __Xxx _

…_._

…

_.._

_._

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. . . Umm ahem— . . . Okay, okay! Please don't be angry at me ^/^ I just finished seeing that I haven't updated in a while and— Yeah, I know over a year is reaaally baad but I guess all I can say is that I'm totally sorry. No excuses. Even still, I hope you guys continue reading this and most of all, enjoying this and I am genuinely sorry.**

**Special note: Thank you to my beta ****xXAsuka-chanXx**** who checked this before I decided to post it ^.^ And thank you for giving it back to me soo quick! Seriously guys, she's awesome! X) **

**Review Corner::.**

**BrightAngel3: **I'm really glad that you think that this is amazing ^.^ Please accept my apology above for the late update . . . I hope that this chapter doesn't disappoint you! I know it doesn't have much on Sasuke coming back alive (yet) but I hope I hope it keeps you curious and in suspense about Sakura? Thank you for reviewing

**Lady Rini: **Aww, thank you (hugs) I know you probably don't know what for (No this is not for your review but thank yooou for that too~) It's been ages since I updated so you might have to re-read you last review again X3 Sorry for taking so long to update I hope you enjoyed this chapter and to answer your question in your review, is YEP! I read the manga ^.^ OMG (Got a rant forming in my brain lol but I'll save that for later after this) Thanks for reviewing btw. I really appreciate it and I hope you continue to read this story xD

**Sasusaku-EienAi: **OMFG it's been too long~ (Glomps!) I'm sooo gonna message you after I finished writing this xD But anyway, this is strictly a review reply c(: Awww maan, I made everyone wait again and I feel baaad. I hope ya liked this chapter though ^.^ Was it too boring? I hope not. . . And I know what ya mean, when I'm writing it even, it feels sorta different. I try keeping to the original but then I'm like "Dayuuum, this is going in a completely different direction!" Not even I know myself what's going on sometimes. . . I'm relieved to know that the last chapter wasn't confusing, with the whole switch between P.O.V's. Well, I hope you liked this so far ^.^

**Sincerely C-kun: **Thanks for helping me on this and pointing out both the positives and negatives in this story. I'm glad you like my take on Sakura and I'll keep in mind the tips you've given ^.^

**Ailish Oriana: **Hahaha, actually to be honest, you were completely right ^^; Sorry! Actually, that's not the entire reason but I also wanted to show people Sakura's P.O.V so that they knew that what she showed and what she felt were completely different, even Naruto himself doesn't really realise that. To me, Sakura's P.O.V— I really wanted to add it so that I could sorta give people a glimpse inside her head (What she knows about Sasuke, her Inner taunting her, ect) just a bit of mystery showing that there's a lot of secrets about her. As for the "Blonde & Emerald" question? Aaa. . . I really don't know anymore. I guess I thought it was proper punctuation or grammar or something like that lol. Thanks for reviewing and telling me your queries on the chapter. I really appreciate that and I hope you continue to read this story ^.^

**Aura the Artist: **Woow, thank you~ That's some really awesome praise and I hope you continue to read this story! Thank you for taking the time to read this and for reviewing especially!

(Thank you to all who have —Favorited, Alerted And/or Reviewed— this story!)

**Gossip Corner::.**

**RWC: **Oooh, Oooh, Oooh! Who watched the Rugby World Cup? Wasn't it awesome! Like freaken massive dude! If you did then what country did you support xD It was held here in New-Zealand this time. Woohoo go the all blacks! Lol, but every single country did an amazing job! A lot of respect to all the players, captains and coaches who worked their **asses** off!

**Naruto Manga: **(Spoilers ahead probably) So Naruto's on a break this week but who's up to date? O.M.F.G! Who the hell is behind the mask? I mean, I've seen it a few times on FanFiciction where people have made "Madara" not Madara (Did that make sense?) But for it to actually be fact in the manga itself? The hell. I actually like the twist though. Does anyone have any guesses as to who it might be? The "real" faceless-dude-with-a-mask? Um, maybe Izuna? Or. . . Obito? For some reason I kinda think it could be Obito. . . Kinda. Oh and doesn't the five kage's working together just make you wanna cry? Hahah, but seriously, that last page on chapter 566? (Okay, I'm not really sure. . .) But the one where Mei, A and Tsunade-baa showed up to help Gaara and Oonoki? Epicness. I like how the nations are all standing as one. It's really amazing. . . But I need more Sakura KICKASS (In capitals!) time. None of that, standing in the back healing someone shit (Sorry for the language.) Well, I'm totally looking forward to the next release anyway.

**Well, that's all from me ^.^ Bah-bye.**


	4. Beginning

_xXx. Are you disappointed in me? xXx_

_._

_._

' N-no. . .'__Inners voice quivered as she stared at the now empty space in front of her.

In a way, she blamed herself for supporting Sakura fully on her decision in using such a jutsu. However, that was only because she would have helped her but now, Sakura's decided to carry it out herself.

Was that her plan from the start?

To do this by herself. . .

Inner stared intensely at the now empty space before she suddenly felt a blinding pull. The barrier Sakura had put up started to disappear slowly, indicating that the process of the jutsu had begun.

With narrowed eyes, Inner composed herself and spread her arms wide preparing to carry out Sakura's orders.

' _**If —If worst comes to worst, . . . Then please. . .'**_

'Sakura. . .' Inner clenched her eyes tight hoping things wouldn't get that far. Another invisible tug— slightly stronger this time. Inner opened her eyes and focussed on holding her own barrier up.

All she could do now was hope for the best.

''Please make it back, Sakura. . ._'_

**~X~**

'_It's dark. . .' _

His body ached everywhere, painfully yet bearable. His muscles protested as he tried to move his body.

A finger twitched.

A toe wiggled.

He groaned in frustration

'_Where. . . Where am I. . .'_

**~X~**

Taking confident steps forward, Sakura looked straight ahead heading towards a seemingly open canvas of nothingness.

Her fist tightened as she took a determined step forward and vanished into thin air.

Sakura reappeared in a flash, eyes closed and body relaxed. Calmly, she slowly opened her eyes and inhaled deeply. A silent breeze fluttered by; brushing through her pink hair. She took in her surroundings with blank eyes.

Sakura stood in an abandoned dirt path. On both sides, shops resided. Sakura already knew that if she were to take a proper look at the buildings– faint streaks of red would be seen.

The wooden fences that were around would have cracks. The windows would be smashed with hand prints smudged down them indicating the cause of struggles.

The scenery was slightly disoriented, though. As if it was nothing but a tragic memory.

Sakura frowned and closed her eyes.

The Uchiha compound.

"Hm, let's get this over with."

She opened her eyes to reveal her lime green eyes looking _oh so—_ Hauntingly beautiful.

**~X~**

Sasuke tensed as he heard a crackle. Judging by slight waves of light flickering through his closed eyelids and some sort of warmth radiating of a source to his side; Sasuke concluded that it must be a fire.

Slowly his eyes slid open, turning his head a fraction.

There.

A fire cackled a few metres away from his form– to his right. It was the only source of light, seen. Everything else around him was pure darkness. Not even the moon above radiated any sort of path way and when Sasuke turned to look above him curiously, he found that there was no moon. Not even a cloud was in sight.

In fact; there was nothing around him at all apart from the fire itself. Everything else was completely bare.

Sitting up carefully– as to not further hurt himself anymore– he braced himself on his palms as he weakly pushed off the ground, into a comfortable sitting position.

Sasuke furrowed his brows, glancing to the left to see that just like everywhere else around him– it was blank with darkness.

His body immediately tensed when he sensed movement, making him tighten both fist in alarm. Cautiously, Sasuke directed his gaze to the barely audible shift of movement. His shoulder muscles tightened— past the fire, there was a silhouette of a person that he had not seen before from his position lying on the ground. His brows furrowed a bit more and unintentionally, his jaw tightened.

Instincts lead his hands automatically to his back as quick as his signature move, chidori. Sasuke scowled when he found his hands meeting thin air instead of his sheath and sword.

Growling, Sasuke kept his eyes on the stranger in suspicion, not willing to let them out of his sight.

"Who are you." The dark haired boy demanded, leaving no suggestion that he was asking the person, but expected to be answered.

He couldn't see the strangers face, only the outline of their body. From the broad shoulders and the way the stranger held themselves, Sasuke could tell that this person was indeed, male.

For some reason however— causing Sasuke's frown to deepen and his intense gaze to multiply— the person seemed familiar. Sasuke felt like he didn't have to actually be on guard with this person— as if he felt safe. As if he felt _protected_.

And that irked Sasuke.

Sasuke growled and was about to say something but—

"Calm down, Sasuke."

—He froze.

"A-Aniki..?"

**~X~**

_._

_._

_xXx. Well, it was all your fault Aniki! xXx_

_._

_._

**Reviewers::.**

**Little-bad-Angel: **Thank you ^.^ Glad ya' liked the last chapter and hope you liked this one too. Well, here's the update!

**ChicFreakSistaFierce: **Well, hope you continue to read this then. I also hope I don't disappoint either!

**SasuSakuKawaii: **Haha, thank you for reviewing all the chapters. It was awesome to see a new reader really liking my story. Your reviews made me happy! (Chap1) Glad you loved chapter one and well I guess you sorta know why Sakura reacted the way she did, ne? lol (Chap2) Sorry. I know your probably still dying to know how she saves Sasuke lol (Chap3) Welll~ hope you liked this chapter and I hope it soothed a bit of your excitement.

**Lady Rini: **Yep, it really has been awhile. No problem for the shout out btw. Thanks for reviewing my story! Aw, I know what you mean. I've done that too (Re-reading the story to know which one it was, lol) Sorry for updating the last chapter so slowly. And as for the technique Saku's gonna use… well, you'll find out ;p Oh, as for the manga, yeah, me neither. I'm REALLY considering it to be Obito, though… I dunno though. Sasuke's father? That's new… Not unlikely though, I mean seriously; Kishimoto makes so many twist I wouldn't be surprised if by the end of this manga, SAKURA's the main villain. (Actually… THAT would be KINDA… cool?) Yes, yes, I totally understand. I mean, Itachi could have went to go calm Sasuke's ass down but no~ Actually where's he gone again? Damnit, I forgot ^^; Totally agree with you *High fives* Sasuke is a total dumbass~ Btw, you seen the latest chapter? Sasuke finally enters the field!... And it's only for ONE fricken page? WTF?

**Ailish Oriana: **Hey thanks for the review and nope! I haven't forgotten this story lol. I just needed the motivation to write, is all. Wow, thank you! I'm actually glad you said that you didn't have to re-read the previous chapters to know which story this was! Like, seriously. Okay, glad you liked the last chapter. And really? Ya think I've improved? Thanks! I didn't notice actually. In the previous chapters, I tried to take it seriously. Like, -_edit-edit-edit_- "serious" Like "That's not good enough." OR "More details here." Lmao, but when I read my original version of this story, I found that my normal style was better and easier for me to write. So maybe that's why? I dunno… Sorry for getting you confused with Sakura and her Inners thoughts.

**daisherz365: **Omg thank you! (glomps) Yeap, that's right! You got a glomp from me lol! Wow, your review makes me so happy. Honestly! To be called a "brilliantly wonderful writer" just makes me want to do my best, yknow? I hope you continue liking this story. It's always cool to have new reader and its fine that you didn't read the original. I've been told that this story is like reading a new one anyway haha.

**Aprilup: **Aww well you're probably gonna get mad at me for keeping you in suspense longer then lol. Hmm, who is Inner? Lol, don't we all wonder that? ;p Well, here's the update.

**Sasusaku-EienAi: **Haha hey. Well I'm sad you didn't like it but I'm sooooo happy you LOVED it haha :p Yeah, I really wanted to show the seriousness of the situation and with Inner and Sakura they both know what's happening, so with them, I could get those feelings out. With Naruto, he doesn't know how serious it is so he's gullible to the consequences (Although that's not his fault) And as for the "Sakura dying" thing… Well, a few people are thinking that too haha. Hmm, I can't say, sorry ^.^ Haha and I agree with ya! Naruto's too soft with Sakura and he can't stay mad at her for long otherwise he'll go CRAZY lol.

**SakuracentricIC: **Well here's the next chapter ^.^ Hope you liked it and thank you for reviewing.

**Authors Rant::. **Heya, hope you guys like this chapter. Yes, I know it's short and it's kinda like a teaser but nevertheless! Hope ya guys liked it. If any of you are confused, then don't be shy to clear things up with me. I might come back to edit this chapter… I dunno. I had the biggest bitch of a headache, so I couldn't really concentrate. I'm going outta town tomorrow so I wanted to update this chapter before I left.

**Manga Rant::. **Sooo, Sasu finally enters the field, ne? Totally disappointed that it was only for one page though. I also like the "bond" between the tailed beasts ^.^ I think Kyuubi might protect Naruto or help him out somehow. I wanna see Sakura. Actually, I wouldn't mind catching up with the other battles, too.


End file.
